


The Peril of Powerbars

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: The pornographic noises he made while eating had John's focus on willing down his erection, instead of watching where he was going. It wasn't until he heard the crash of glass that John realized he had stumbled into something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for unimatrix0of1 because he went grocery shopping for me. As always, thanks to my beta lishel_fracrium. All mistakes are mine.

Sheppard and McKay cautiously entered, what they discovered to be, an ancient lab on PX7-423. Rodney was busy taking energy readings, while enthusiastically munching on a power bar. The pornographic noises he made while eating had John's focus on willing down his erection, instead of watching where he was going. It wasn't until he heard the crash of glass that John realized he had stumbled into something.  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes and marched over to the soldier, annoyed. "What did you do now Colonel?" Then his eyes opened wide in horror as he saw the shattered test tube lying on the ground, blue liquid pooling around the broken shards. "Oh, my god," he shrieked. "What if that stuff is toxic? What if we're breathing in deadly fumes at this very moment?"  
  
"Is everything alright Colonel?" Teyla poked her head into the room. "We heard Dr. McKay yelling."  
  
"We're fine Teyla. Rodney's just over-reacting to a little spill." He grinned at her.  
  
"Over-reacting?" the scientist contested, obviously flustered. "We don't know what this stuff is and here we are standing around breathing it in like it's a bouquet of roses."  
  
"Okay, so we'll head back to Atlantis and get checked out by Carson," he stated calmly. "We should probably bring him a sample of this stuff."  
  
After they collected the specimen, they joined Teyla and Ronon outside and started making their way towards the gate. Around them, the air felt heavy and a thick mist was forming, obstructing their view. It eventually became so dense that it was no longer possible to discern where they were going. Sheppard stopped and turned to his team. "Hey guys, I think we might be spending the night here until this fog clears up."  
  
McKay looked at him dumbfounded. "But . . . but"  
  
"I know what you're going to say Rodney, but we can't see two feet in front of us, so how are we going to find our way back to the gate? Look," he put his hand on the other man's shoulder, "I feel perfectly fine. There's probably nothing wrong with us. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
The Canadian seemed to be cataloguing any symptoms he had and comparing them to his known illnesses before answering. "I don't feel different," he started. At Sheppard's smug smile he continued. "But that doesn't mean there isn't anything wrong with us." He glanced around warily at the settling fog. "I see what you mean though, about the weather. I guess we're stuck here for a bit."  
  
"Let's set up camp here. We'll take turns on watch, in pairs of two. Rodney and I will take the first shift."  
  
***  
  
Their shift was uneventfully, if you ignored McKay's litany of worried complaints about the possible side effects of the blue fluid they encountered in the lab. John watched Rodney with an amused fondness. As they lay in the tent after Ronon and Teyla took watch, he wondered what it would possibly take to get the man to shut up. He decided it was time to find out. John rolled up onto his side, propping his head with his hand. He watched quietly as Rodney continued babbling until he finally noticed John and turned to him.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Is something happening to me? Is my skin turning blue? Am I sprouting feathers?" His voice was panicked.  
  
"Rodney, shut up," John replied, using his free hand to draw Rodney's face towards his, their lips meeting in a tentative kiss. He pulled back to appraise the reaction. Rodney was staring at him with stunned, wild eyes. He looked like he wanted to speak, but couldn't. _Well that answers that question_ , John thought smugly.  
  
Then Rodney sprung forward, pressing his lips and body into John's. His hands wrapped possessively around John's waist and neck, hauling him closer. After John's initial shock at Rodney's aggressiveness, he became a very willing participant, opening his mouth and sucking on Rodney's tongue. The other man moaned his appreciation and John felt himself being rolled onto his back, as hands scrambled under his shirt. They broke the kiss and he was aware of his shirt being pulled over his head. John reached for the fabric of Rodney's shirt to remove it at well. Then there was the delicious sensation of skin on skin as they pressed their chests together and resumed kissing.  
  
John ran his hands along Rodney's back and was surprised at how muscular it felt. He was enjoying the sensation of Rodney's lips trailing across his jaw and down his neck, with nips and licks. He arched up as Rodney sucked on his collarbone and their cocks brushed together. John's breath hitched and Rodney shivered in pleasure; they decided they needed more. Rodney jumped up and unbuttoned his pants, shoving them lower as quickly as he could. John was moving at an identical frenzied pace, thrusting his BDUs and boxers down past his ankles.  
  
When the two men were both finally naked, they came crashing together, frantically trying to rut against each other. Then Rodney came up with the best idea ever – he took both of their cocks in his large hand and stroked them at the same fast tempo that they had established earlier. He pumped their shafts in unison as they claimed each other with mouths and tongues. John closed his eyes and could feel a tingling begin in his spine that spread throughout his whole body, before he came to the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had. Rodney was seconds behind, shuddering through his release, a soft moan escaping his lips.  
  
***  
  
John jolted awake, sweat beading on his forehead. He was still shaking from the most erotic dream he had ever had, if the wet spot he felt in his pants was any evidence. He lifted his head and surveyed his surroundings, only to find himself tangled with Rodney. Rodney's hip was enveloped by John's leg and his arm was draped around the soldier's waist. John raked his eyes across the body pressed against him and discovered a matching wet spot on the front of the scientist's BDUs. He dragged his eyes away from Rodney's crotch up to a pair of bewildered blue eyes.  
  
John's face flushed in embarrassment. "Um, hi." His cock hardened as he breathed in the scent of the other man.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Rodney huffed. "I just had the most amazing sex of my life and it turns out to be a dream."  
  
"Not so much," John retorted, indicating the state of their pants. "You had a dream too? Maybe we **were** affected by the stuff in that vial."  
  
"Yeah, because I've never had a sex dream about **you** , Colonel," he replied sarcastically.  
  
John's eyes nearly fell out of his head. He gulped audibly. "You've had sex dreams about me?"  
  
Rodney sat up. "Nothing like this," he answered, waving his hands over his pants. "This felt almost real." He paused a moment. "Huh . . . you said you also had a dream . . . about the two of us?" He looked at John through long lashes.  
  
"Um," John said guiltily, "yeah."  
  
"Maybe we should compare notes," McKay said matter-of-factly. "What happened in your dream?"  
  
John's erection surged at the thought of talking about sex with Rodney. "Maybe we should continue this discussion when we get back to Atlantis," he suggested.  
  
"Somewhere private I hope." Rodney leaned down and ground up against him.  
  
"Private, yeah, that'll work," John said huskily.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7780>  



End file.
